La línea del amor
by Maxalime
Summary: Las líneas nacen, crecen, incluso pueden deformarse, romperse, juntarse, invertirse...Todas misteriosas, la línea del amor es única y siempre diferente.
1. Mi persona especial

**Hii ;D**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! **

**Se que hace poco publique un lemmon de Loki Ragnarok, pero igual siento que es este nuevo fic (yaoi) quien le devolverá la vida a Maxi, ya que el otro fic lo tenia guardado y fue hecho para un concurso, cosa que según yo le quita el valor sentimental. Las vacaciones de invierno pasadas evolucione (si, me salieron alas y una cosa pegajosa me permite pegarme a las paredes) además el cambio más kawaiozo e importante para mí, se refiere a que me convertí en una yaoista de hueso colorado :3**

**Un gusto en que me lean de nuevo, con ahora una nueva temática tan linda como el yaoi *-***

_**ACLARO:**_** Este episodio es para **_**reafirmar**_** el amor que tenia Usami-san por Takahiro, y si, volví a Taka-san gaee w**

_**NO**_** es un fic donde Taka-san le quiera, introduciré a nuestras tres parejas favoritas, espero hacer de esto algo grande, sin mas. Disfruten.**

* * *

-Yo…lo lamento mucho, pero no debes dejarte vencer, si lo amas de verdad no desistas, ¿vale?- Le conforte limpiando las lagrimas cuidadosamente con el dorso de mi mano. Después de todo, esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para rozar su angelical rostro, me hacia feliz aunque tuviera que soportar sus lágrimas.

-Gra-a-ciias, Usami, me esforzare, muchas gracias.- sonrió un poco, para hacerme ver que estaba dispuesto a todo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-cuestione preocupado.

_Si no eres la felicidad de la persona a la que amas, lo único que quieres es que ella sea feliz._

Así que lograre sin importar nada que mi dulce Takahiro, este con la persona a la que ama.

_Aún sin no ser yo._

-Si. Hare todo lo que este en mi, para lograrlo.- aseguro animoso.

-Con eso me basta.- mencione satisfecho.

Acerque el tibio cuerpo al mío en un abrazo, aprovechando el rose de su cabello con mis mejillas, impregnando su fragancia y suavidad en mi ser, en mi memoria…

Takahiro respondió al acto dulcemente.

Para el yo solo era un buen amigo.

-Pero…¿y si de verdad no me quiere?-pregunto inseguro, con un esbozo de tristeza.

-¡Tonto! ¿Quién podría no quererte?-

-Gracias Usami.-

Después de todo, ¿Quién podría no querer a alguien tan maravilloso?

Separe delicadamente nuestros cuerpos, finalizando el contacto.

-Vamos, se ha hecho tarde. Te acompaño a casa.-susurre observando la oscura manta, que ya se alzaba dejándose penetrar por luminosos destellos-Esta noche no hay luna…-

-¿Usami? No tienes que acompañarme.-siempre preocupándose.

-¿Eh? No, no, esta bien. Si te dejare ir solo, el único inquieto seria yo.-insistí.

-¡Pero…!-

-Calla. He oído que hay un violador cerca…- Reí por lo bajo.

Comencé a caminar lentamente.

La infantil excusa había dado resultados en mi amado, provocando que siguiera mis pasos y aceptara aliviado cuando le ofrecí mi chaqueta.

Esa deslunada noche las calles estaban vacías, lo único resonaba era la suela de nuestros zapatos golpeando el pavimento, sentí la cálida temperatura de la mano de Takahiro aferrada a la mía, durante todo el trayecto. E incluso me permitió ver miedo en su rostro, su respiración entrecortada y sus ruborizadas mejillas no escondían el frio que sentía su cuerpo, me atreví un poco pudiendo disfrutar como la suculenta loción de su cuello se mezclaba ávidamente con la mía, gracias al contacto de mi prenda con su piel.

Aunque hacia un frio considerable, me bastaba su palma para estar bien.

Me asegure de ir lo mas lento posible, pero aún así fue inevitable llegar a nuestro destino; el agarre termino forzosamente. Abrí la puerta principal apoyado por una copia de la llave, que me dio con suma confianza.

Nos despedimos como siempre, aproveche el invitante rostro somnoliento besando su frente, sus mejillas, chocando por un momento nuestras narices.

-Cuídate Takahiro.-

-Tú también Usami-san.-

La puerta se cerró y comencé mi retorno, internándome nuevamente en mi mundo de amor no correspondido. En la mañana aquel acto seria visto como el de un buen amigo preocupado, pero sabia que el latir de mi corazón era mas que simplemente eso, camine aún mas lento disfrutando de la inmunidad de mi cuerpo contra el frio…

A sabiendas de que esa no era mi temperatura propia y que todo era gracias a _mi persona especial._

…"_Takahiro"…_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo **_**lo subiré en cuanto me lleguen sus comentarios chicas (y con esperanza, chicos)**_

**;D**

_**¡Si! Esta vez Maxi se hará del rogar XD**_

**Cuídense mucho, **_**hasta el próximo capi.**_


	2. El amigo genial, Usami Akihiko

**Capitulo dedicado a **_**Lucí-chan**_**, arigato por leer y darme la felicidad del primer comentario **_**horas después**_** de publicar :D**

**Espero te sigas **_**pasando**_** .W.**

_**Y a todas las nuevas lectoras que espero se unan.**_

* * *

Apenas había repicado el timbre, llego corriendo torpemente frente a el.

Lloraba.

-No me quiere Usami-san, no me quiere.-se enjuagaba las lagrimas fuertemente, tanto, que se hacia daño. Dirigió su mirada al piso, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Temblaba.

-Takahiro, ¿Qué?

Basto echar un vistazo detrás del moreno. Allí, completamente estático y con mirada preocupada, se hallaba el culpable de todo eso, según Akihiko.

-No te preocupes. Si no lo quieres, entonces no tienes que tratar de confortarlo.-sentencio el ojivioleta, llevándose a su amado lejos de allí.

Se decidió por la terraza, solitaria, alta, perfecta.

Takahiro aún lloraba sagazmente, y a el, la culpa lo pasmaba.

_¿Quién_ le había dicho que lo intentara_?_

_¿Quién_ le sonrió, pronunciando gentilmente "Quizá el sienta lo mismo"?

_¿Quién?_

Nada más y nada menos que el.

_Usami Akihiko._

Cuando su pelinegro le confeso que estaba _enamorado,_ de inmediato quiso ayudarlo a convertir ese romance en _realidad._

Porque lo _amaba_.

Porque _quería_ su _felicidad_.

Porque no le importaba ver su _sonrisa_, aún siendo dedicada a _otro tipo._

Solo quería _verla_.

-Takahiro…perdóname. Nunca debí entrometerme en tus asuntos.- expresó sinceramente arrepentido. Era su culpa que estuviera llorando.

-Usami-san, muchas gracias.

-¿Eh?-Akihiko que yacía cabizbajo, levanto la cara al oír aquello.

-Je, no seas tontito, solo me ha rechazado una vez, ¡No desistiré hasta enamorarlo!-su sonrisa era picara, pero aun tenia las pestañas mojadas.

Fue un golpe de dos filos.

Estaba feliz de haberse enamorado de un hombre como el, tan decisivo, tan capaz y elocuente.

Pero también le destrozaba, animarle para conquistar a _aquella otra persona_, que robo su corazón.

No era fácil posar una palma sobre el hombro de su moreno, diciendo _"Animo, Takahiro"_.

Cuando en realidad deseaba decir "Por favor, ríndete. Te amo".

Después dieron un paseo, en donde un Takahiro con los ánimos mejorados contaba las estrategias que futuramente llevaría a cabo, un Usami sonriente le escuchaba siguiendo cada cambio, cada esbozo en su cara.

Una cara tan sincera y obvia. _"Adorable"_ era el adjetivo favorito de Usagi, para definirlo.

Terminada la noche, después de acompañar a su amado, Akihiko supuso que había un montón de personas que pensaban _"Usami-senpai es un amigo genial, ¡Yo quiero un amigo así!" _

¿Un _amigo genial_, huh?

Pero apostaba a que _nadie_, estaría _dispuesto a ser_ ese amigo genial.

Se sufría, se sufría mucho.

El sabia mejor que nadie, la gran melancolía que se pasaba al caminar todas las mañanas al lado de la persona que amaba, sin poder tomar su mano con confianza, ni susurrarle sensualmente _"Te amo"._

Recordó algo abrumado, la ocasión en la que se atrevió a pronunciar esos dos vocablos, sus impulsos hicieron todo el trabajo; había jalado al moreno por la muñeca, acercándose lo suficiente para rozar su oreja, entonces susurro _"Te amo Takahiro"._

Y ante unos segundos mudos, la cara atónita de su amado le miraba.

E inevitablemente, se vio obligado a decir _"Eso dirá Shunsuke, muy pronto"._

Ante esto, un agradecido Takahiro se lo aseguro sonriente.

El chico era ingenuo, y esa era una razón para considerarlo encantador.

Se prometió entonces, quedarse al lado de su amado hasta poder otorgarle la máxima felicidad. Aún si tenia que obligar a Shunsuke, a amar a su amado.

No era masoquista, no.

Simplemente, _amaba de verdad_.

* * *

**Nuevamente algo sobre Akihiko-san y sus sentimientos hacia Takahiro.**

**¡Pero no se me frustren, el próximo será diferente! ;D**

**Les recuerdo nuevamente, que este fic será sobre nuestras 3 parejas.**

**Y no.**

**No dejare a nuestro adorado Misaki comiendo papas, ¡Enamorara a Usagi!**

**Por ahora, cuídense mucho. .W.**


End file.
